His scripts
by AniZH
Summary: Jade always reads through everything Beck writes and gives the greatest advice to make it better. As they are broken up, everything is different now, but he again asks her for help with a script and she even agrees. The thing is: It's a horror script and somehow, Jade gets turned on reading those written by Beck.


Hello, guys!  
Yeah, I always thought Jade would be the person to get turned on by Beck writing horror scripts. And then, I somehow got the idea for this, which is kind of a version of Beck and Jade still having something going on while being broken up – and it still being canonically possible. My one shots Texting and Sleeping safe support that idea much more, but this is along the same thought. :)  
Please tell me what you think; have a lot of fun reading either way!

* * *

She always reads through his scripts. He trusts her, trusts her opinion. She's not just proofreading, but always is able to tell him how to make the dialogue better, how to make a scene more suspenseful, how to show the character's feelings without too many words. She is a good writer.

He especially trusts her with his scripts for scary movies or short films though, naturally. She is the one who got him into horror movies and thrillers and who decided that he has a talent in writing scripts for those. He indeed finds it surprinsingly easy and fun to write those, and Jade always loves it.

She actually loves him writing those scripts so much that she gets turned on reading them and knowing he has written them. If she finds a script especially creepy and scary, she just throws it away at one point and jumps him, starts making out with him and more. Which of course makes him thrive to write even better scripts, because that's pretty much the reaction you want from your girlfriend.

But she isn't his girlfriend anymore. He doesn't expect that reaction out of her anymore. She hasn't even read his last normal script – as they are broken up and he can't ask favors like that from her anymore, can he? Even though, she always is the best person to ask for help with scripts. But as her ex-boyfriend...

Now, he has written a new horror script though and it will make out for an important grade. He already had Andre read through it to proofread, but he actually can't tell him if the story is any good. Sure, he can say if he likes it himself, but he just doesn't know as much about the genre and about scripts in general as Jade does.

Beck has his phone in his hand for a while now. The script lies in front of him on his coffee table. He sits on the couch in his RV, has just proofread the script himself once more. Now, he considers just asking Jade if she would read through his script. But he can't, can he?

He writes out a text to her, only to delete it again. He does that a few times, before his thumb hovers over the button to call her.

Then, he writes another text, just to delete it once more. He definitely can't ask her in a text. He just should've asked her in school today. Maybe, he should ask her tomorrow. But he already has to hand it in the day after tomorrow. He knows he can still change a lot if he can work on it the full day tomorrow. But if he would only ask her tomorrow in school, she would only have time after school and... he would still have one night, but depending on what she would say to the script, how bad it actually is...

If she would agree to look over it, when he would ask her now, she would probably do it until tomorrow, so he could already use the breaks in school to change something, and then had the whole afternoon and evening as well.

But he can't just text her with something like this, right? After they barely even speak, just the two of them, since the break-up. They haven't texted at all since then. They also haven't spoken on the phone, but... he should at least call her, right?

He takes another deep breath, then he pushes the button to call her, still unsure about what he's doing.

Three rings, then Jade picks up. "What?" she asks, already irritated. Yeah, she obviously doesn't like him calling, after they aren't a couple anymore.

"I'm sorry to call," he says earnestly, before he tries to get quickly to the point: "But you know this script I have to write for Taylor?"

He has talked about it a little to all of his friends at lunch and he knows she might sometimes pretend otherwise, but she always listens.

"Yeah," she now also answers.

He takes another deep breath, before he asks: "Would you mind reading through it?"

For a while, Jade is silent, then: "Seriously?"

She is angry. He gets it. They aren't a couple and barely talk and then him just asking something like this off of her... He tries to explain though, quickly: "It's an important grade. I don't need you to proofread, just want to know if it makes sense and... is of any good at all, you know?"

It's silent again and he considers telling her to forget about it and hanging up.

Then, she says though: "Fine. You can send it over."

Wow. What an amazing girl she is! Still helping him despite everything.

He feels the relief spreading inside of him and he wants to make this as easy as possible for her. And he knows she likes reading scripts on paper, not so much on her laptop. She just can work through them easier if it's printed. He knows the feeling.

He therefore says: "I also have printed it out. I can bring it to you."

"Fine," she replies and he checks: "Are you home now?"

"I am," she answers.

"Then, I'll come by right away?"

"Sure. See you."

.

.

She opens the door for him and lets him inside. He already has the script ready in his hand for her to just take it out and close the door into his face again, but she does step aside to let him in, so he walks inside. He's almost glad to neither see her mother nor her brother in the living room as they pass by. Jade directly leads him into her room, without a word, while he asks her: "Where are your mother and brother?"

"Mom is at work and Jasper is at a birthday party," she answers and as they are in her room, she takes the script out of his hand. "Whatever. I have time right now, so if you want to, you can stay, while I quickly read through this, so I can tell you directly what I think."

"That would be awesome. Thanks!" he says earnestly. He obviously has time, so he sits down on her big comfy chair she loves so much, which he hasn't sat on for so long now, while she sits down on the chair at her desk.

He takes a look around her room for a moment, while she starts reading. It still looks the same, just like when they were still together. Still like her. Also, her scent is obviously dominating the room, comforting and familiar. He shortly glances to the butterfly collection on the wall and even has to smile, as if he had missed to see it, which he kind of has.

Then, he concentrates on Jade though. Watching her expression while she reads is one of the best ways to find out how good each part of your script truly is.

.

.

It's not like she's happy to have Beck back in her room, quite the opposite. She doesn't want him close anymore. They are broken up, for god's sake. But they have to be friends – to not loose their mutual friends. She hates it. Because she still feels so much for him, he's still able to trigger her so easily. That's why she usually would've absolutely blocked his request of her reading through his script, but... well... His grades are important to him and should be. And he writes good scripts, which she always enjoys reading. And out of their friends, yeah, she is the best person to ask for help with this. So, what's the harm?

The thing is... him writing horror... it does turn her on. She doesn't know why. Horror doesn't turn her on in general. But him being able to write it so well... somehow, it just turns her on.

She always assumed, she had it under control though. Obviously, she was able to jump him, when they were together. He was her boyfriend; she was very much allowed to do just that. She doesn't think anything alike will happen now.

But she's barely able to read through it and make notes here and there. When she looks back up to him, when she's finally through, when she thinks of something to say about the script, that's beautifully creepy and twisted, she suddenly can't help herself. As she sees him sitting there on her chair, watching her intently. This stupid idiot that can write scripts like these, that knows how to get under your skin with just a few words, that easily is able to show the darkest abyss of humankind. That still is gentle and loving and kind. That understands about the darkness in people because darkness also stems from love or feelings that result out of love like loss and hate and suffering.

She throws the script and her pencil onto the desk, suddenly is with him, straddles his lap and kisses him fiercly.

He returns it without hesitation and immediately holds her close. They kiss, until they both need to breathe and have to break apart.

For a moment, time stands still. They just look at each other.

They can't do this, can they? They aren't a couple anymore. And yet...

Suddenly, their lips meet again and then, Beck's hands are already under her top, touching as much as possible.

She runs her own hands through his gorgeous hair, then she starts unbottoning his shirt. Before she knows it, he carries her to the bed on his hips, her legs wrapped around him, and they finally get totally lost in each other again.

.

.

Afterwards, it's silent. They lie next to each other in her bed, without looking at each other.

She bites her inner cheek. For a moment, she wonders if he has planned this, if this has been what he wanted, if he has just wanted to get her into bed. He does know what his horror scripts do to her. And he has suggested to bring the script over.

But... no. He isn't like that. He truly has wanted to get her help and also hasn't counted on this just happening like that.

Well, it happened now in either case. But it doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean they are back together. They don't work. That's what everybody was saying and apparently it was true. Just because they had sex now, doesn't mean all the reasons they don't work magically disappear.

And she also doesn't want to talk about this. She doesn't want to have an awkward converation with Beck – ending with him telling her that he still doesn't want to be together with her or something similiar. She doesn't want to hear any of that. And actually, she's pretty sure, Beck would also prefer to not talk about this.

She starts dressing herself again, without saying a word. She has to search for all her clothes, also between his. He follows her example quickly, also dressing himself again.

She even straightens out her hair a little bit, before she steps back to her desk and pulls that dumb script of his closer to her. She will just pretend like they hadn't had sex, but she just now finished reading it. Well, and told him it was fine over all. She did kind of do that anyway.

"I would change this scene a little," she says, turning the pages until she finds the scene again.

Beck steps right next to her, too close since their break-up, but it doesn't make a difference right now.

"What's with it?" he asks, also pretending they didn't have sex just now. They are both actors and great at it. Now, he quickly looks over the scene to know which one she's talking about.

She explains her problems with it to him, makes suggestions to change it, then he thanks her and leaves, his script in hand. She has also written a few notes throughout the script, crossing out some of the words, suggesting others. But he will find those notes on his own, like he always does if she works on a script for him.

She lies back down on her bed that also smells like him now. God, what have they done?

Though... She knows she should feel like it was a mistake. She doesn't though. Maybe, it threw both of them back in getting over each other, but... she never started getting over him, so it actually didn't change a thing for her. It just made her feel good, to finally feel him so close again, to feel so connected to him. And if there's one person she trusts... one person with whom she can just do it like this... It's not like she had sex with a stranger. She had sex with Beck, her first love.

.

.

.

He also doesn't feel like it has been a mistake at all. Instead, it felt so incredibly good. Gosh, he just still loves her so much. He doesn't think he will ever not love her.

And her sleeping with him... that means she still loves him, too, right? He knows her. He knows she would never sleep around. She never would have sex with some random guy – just like he never would have sex with a random girl. They both only have been with each other like that until now; they got together with barely fifteen already after all.

But... Even if they still love each other... if they don't work, they shouldn't be together, right?

It's tough though. It gets to be even tougher when Moose tells him, after Beck is home from Tinkle-Aid, with Moose staying in Beck's parents' home, that he made out with Jade. Seriously?

Beck gets incredibly angry and wants to hit Moose, but he pulls himself together and just quickly changes the topic.

Only on Monday, he sees Jade again and instantly is angry again. At her as well.

He knows he has no right to be. They aren't a couple and she has every right to kiss whomever she wants. He almost kissed Tori weeks ago as well – only didn't do it because Tori didn't want him to. By now he has realized that he also may like Tori, but not like that.

Anyway... Jade can kiss other guys, just as much as he can kiss other girls. He knows that. And yet... After they just had sex with each other...

Sikowitz makes them give up their phones that day and as they all know it will be rather boring at home for each of them, they stay in school for a while afterwards, all of them together, thinking of going to eat and maybe to Tori's afterwards, but for now still talking and laughing together and starting their homework.

And Beck just can't concentrate on anything but Jade. He tried the whole day to act like nothing was wrong, but... something is wrong. And he really wants to talk about this.

He's certain that it will just end with Jade and him fighting again, but... maybe, he wants to fight with her right now.

He uses the chance when she leaves their friends for the restroom. He waits two mintues, before he follows her, telling his friends he also needs to use the restroom. Instead, he waits in front of the girls' one. Jade comes out only shortly after and immediately comes to a halt as she sees him.

She crosses her arms in front of her chest and raises her eyebrows, definitely knows he's waiting for her.

"I want to talk to you," Beck outright says.

But not here, in the hallway. They are not the only ones still in school. There are enough other students, roaming the hallways (while their friends are in Sikowitz' classroom) – some even still have classes or work on projects together.

Jade just keeps looking at him expectantly. Apparently, she doesn't have a problem with talking to him, though she's sceptic of what he wants to say.

He takes a look around, before he demands: "Follow me."

She does, right into the janitor's closet. He makes sure they are alone in there. Nobody needs to hear them fight again.

Then, he finally turns to her: "So, you made out with Moose?"

She looks back coldly. He's sure she has not counted on him knowing, despite Moose being his friend. "So? We are broken up."

They are. They are broken up and she is free to make out with whomever. But... He loves her so much. And the thought of her touching someone else like that... not for a role, but just for herself...

And that's the last kiss she remembers. Moose's kiss. Moose's lips on hers. He can't have that. He just can't.

Before he knows what he's doing himself, he presses Jade against the wall next to the door and kisses her deeply. She returns it without hesitation, puts one of her hands in his neck, runs the other through his hair like she has done so often before.

That makes him the last guy she kissed again. But it's not enough. Now that they are touching again, feeling each other like this once more... He can't help but run his hands under her shirt, touching her skin.

It's not the first time they have sex in the janitor's closet, to be honest. They have done that before – though only when they were a couple of course. They only undress far enough, so they can have sex. Afterwards, Jade quickly straightens herself out again, only looks at him for another moment, before she leaves.

Damn. It also hasn't felt like a mistake this time, but... they can't make this a thing, can they? They can't keep doing this.

He follows her back to their friends and somehow, both pretend like they have just fought and were gone for so long because of that (not that they were gone for too long, but longer than needed for a restroom break).

.

.

The next week, Meredith obviously tries to score a date with him. He can't date her though, can he? Maybe, he should start dating to get finally over Jade. But he can't, after they just had sex, right? Two times. Jade would probably feel like shit if he goes off on a date with another girl now. He felt terrible getting to know about her kiss with Moose after they had sex. (He knows he would've been jealous either way, but he wouldn't have gotten as angry as he did.)

He uses a stupid excuse in front of Meredith, being put on the spot. But Tori asks why he doesn't want to hang out with Meredith, that the girl likes him, and... she can't go around saying they should date. Not with Jade standing mere feet away from them at her locker, talking to some girl she's doing a project with.

Beck pulls Tori into the janitor's closet with him to be alone. Okay, that doesn't help him much. This is where he had sex with Jade a few days ago after all.

He tells Tori that he can't do anything with Meredith because of Jade and that's as far as he can go. He can't tell Tori that they just had sex. If they would have broken up months ago and there was nothing there anymore... Of course, he could and should go out with Meredith. But... like this?

Tori also now says that they broke up months ago. Well...

Beck thinks fast and finally tells Tori the story of the play, in which he was with Meredith. Jade did assume back then that there was something going on, hated on Meredith like crazy. It's a valid reason to not want Jade to think there was always something going on between them, right? That is a valid reason to decline a date with Meredith, even for Tori, isn't it?

Tori does understand, but then asks: "So, your plan is to live the rest of your life being scared of Jade?"

That's ridiculous. He never has been scared of Jade and never will be. But he guesses he will go with it. If Tori then accepts Beck not being able to date Meredith and won't go around talking about it...

But Tori of course doesn't accept it. Instead, she claims that Jade wouldn't care about Beck dating a new girl if she would date a new guy.

Okay, no. He doesn't want Jade to date a new guy. Which is also unfair. But he doesn't want Tori to keep thinking about this idea, so he quickly says that nobody at the school would dare dating Jade. Which he hopes is true. Jade also does make sure that everyone is scared of her. Most people annoy her, so... Still, she was able to get Moose to make out with her.

But Tori still says she'll think about it. God, why does she always have to meddle in his life?

He doesn't say anything more about it, though. After all, he can't very well tell her that he and Jade just had sex and that that's why he doesn't think he should date anyone right now. Neither he nor Jade want anyone to know about that.

.

.

Maybe, he should talk to Jade. That's going through his mind. But how should he talk to her about this? What should he say? How can he ask her where they stand and if she's okay with him dating another girl after they had sex? She told him before that she's fine with him dating someone new – of course throwing it at his head during their fights or something. But the situation is different now, isn't it?

He thinks about it again today and needs a little time alone. That's why he goes into the janitor's closet. Obviously, that's not the best place to think, as he will most likely only be able to imagine himself and Jade in there together again, but... well...

The closet isn't empty, when he walks in there though. Tori and Andre are trying to hide there from Jade. Okay.

Jade only appears shortly after and Beck gets to find out that Tori and Andre payed a guy to ask Jade on a date. What a great idea! Idiots! Not only that Jade shouldn't date anyone... How insulting for Jade! As if she can't get a date if she wants to. He's pretty sure she can have anyone, if she wants to, Moose being evidence of that. She just doesn't want to. She doesn't let people close. Except him, Beck.

And Tori of course has to explain that she only payed that guy because she wants Beck to date another girl. Great.

Jade promptly turns to him: "Oh my god, how many times do I have to say it: I don't care who you date. We broke up. Ask out any girl you want."

She sounds serious. She actually sounds serious.

But Tori has to mention Meredith and that makes Jade angry for a second. Because just talking about a fake random girl is different than having a face for a potential new date. Not to mention that she does hate Meredith and always knew, Meredith wanted him like that.

Quickly, they are into a short fight about Meredith, only for Jade to then calm down again and tell him to go out with Meredith and enjoy her cupcakes.

Really?

Jade leaves and Beck stays back, not even caring about Tori and Andre there as well.

She does mean it. She is fine with him going out with Meredith. After they just had sex. Hasn't it meant anything to her after all? Or has she realized that she didn't feel anything for him anymore after they were that close again? Why then do it a second time?

His heart aches, but... well. Then, fine. He will go out with Meredith. Maybe, he will finally get over Jade. Maybe, he will finally see how different a date can go with another girl, how a relationship actually can work.

.

.

.

Her self confidence has, funnily, risen through both their sexual encounters. She feels surprinsingly self assured because of both of them. Because Beck still wants her like that. Because the physical connection has shown her, has made it clear to her that he still loves her as much as she loves him.

She has tried to get him out of her system by making out with Moose, but... it didn't work at all.

She's a little afraid that he hates her when he asks her about her having made out with Moose. Instead, they have sex another time.

She starts writing a song for him. It just happens. She has written songs about him before, especially right after their break-up. Not one of them will ever see the light of day, she knows. Most, she has cut up and burned after writing them out to get them out of her head. This one though...

Beck and she don't work, but... who says so? They have worked for two years before their break-up. They both were happy with their relationship, even if it wasn't always sunshine. Especially because it wasn't always sunshine. Who needs that? She doesn't want a guy always agreeing with her. She knows he also doesn't like that. She knows him. Just like he knows her, though she never would have thought to have a person in her life some day who could read her like he does.

Maybe, they should try again. They shouldn't care what everybody thinks. She never did. She knows he does. But he also has to see that they aren't right, no?

When Tori mentions something about him dating someone else, it only shortly aches inside of her. But what' the problem? Maybe, he should go out and see. She tried to get him out of her system with Moose. Maybe, he should try the same with some girl and see that it doesn't get him anywhere.

She does get angry, when she finds out it's about Beck going out with Meredith. How she hates that stupid girl that always has tried to get with Beck. Beck has denied that back then, but obviously, Jade was right. She always is about things like this.

But... She takes a deep breath. No, maybe, Beck should even go out with Meredith. Though that stupid girl tried so hard back then, it didn't actually get her anywhere. Beck may have flirted back like he does, but he never actually was interested in her. Meanwhile, he slept with Jade twice without her trying at all.

He has choices, but he has had sex with her, Jade. He should look at his other possiblities even more. She knows Meredith is a girl he could like. But he loves her, Jade, doesn't he? Maybe, he is able to see it when he dates a girl like Meredith. Maybe, he will realize that it doesn't matter whom everybody else thinks he should be with.

She enjoys how secure she feels, especially as she looks at Beck right here, in this janitor's closet, where he has pretty much jumped her a few days ago, after asking her about Moose. He will come back to her. She knows. Because he already did.

.

.

She sings the song for him, while he is on a date with Meredith, which worked out ridiculously well. And yeah, when she's up there, he only has eyes for her.

He has understood. She knows. And he knows. Whatever happened during their fights, whatever they said... They understand each other, they came back around.

"I missed you," he says as he's up the stage and she feels so relieved hearing it. The proof that they know each other, that she knows him and was able to see right through him.

He didn't just miss the physical contact, how they already reconnected. He missed everything about her. Just like she missed everything about him.

But right now, she just wants to feel him again, wants to be with him once more, close as they are.


End file.
